Fitted Sheets
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: What happens when your mother accuses you of not being able to take care of yourself, let alone do your own laundry? You go to the laundromat and teach yourself, obviously. Even if you miss the red sock and it turns everything pink. You'll figure it out.


Just a little AU meeting drabble that's been rattling around my head. Read and Review my friends. But only if you want to. No pressure. :)

* * *

The bell above the door rings as the front door opens. Jane, the only occupant besides the owner of the laundromat, who's asleep behind the desk, looks up from her textbook to see a young woman walk in. If not judging by the woman's clothing, Jane could tell by her wide, uncertain eyes that she was completely out of place. The young woman carried a stylish wicker basket in her arms and approached a washing machine a few down from where the brunette had set up shop for the evening.

The young woman dropped her basket on the countertop and opened the washer, trying to subtly look at the brunette without being too obvious. Jane smirked, and turned her eyes back to her magazine for a moment before she heard a quiet, yet distressed whimper. She looked back up and saw the other woman, the honey-blonde in her cropped black jeans and oversized sweater, looking down at the over stuffed washer. The blonde picked up her detergent bottle and started to read the back of it. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

The buzzer on Jane's dryer buzzed, causing her to stand up. Located directly behind the blonde, Jane was able to take a quick peak in the blonde's washing machine as she emptied her dryer. It was full of colors and whites and delicates from the look of it.

The blonde was tracing a finger down the back of the detergent bottle as she read.

"You know your underwear is gonna turn out pink, right?" Jane chuckled

The blonde jumped at the voice, apparently forgetting that there was another person present, "Excuse me?" came a beautiful voice from the blonde

Jane pointed towards the red blouse next to a white bra, "That's gonna turn pink if you don't take the colors out."

The blonde's face turned red and she hurriedly pulled out the red garment, "I knew that." she grumbled, embarrassed.

Jane watched the woman pick out another red item, but nothing else of color.

"Let me guess." Jane started, pushing her cart of dry clothes to the counter next to the blonde, "You've never done laundry before."

The blonde's mouth opened to protest, but with Jane's pointed look, it shut back again, "No." she admitted quietly

"Lesson one:" the brunette started as she started folding her own clothes, "Separate your laundry into categories: darks and colors, lights and whites, delicates and towels."

The blonde looked back to her full washer and started to pick out all the colored and dark clothing, putting it back in her basket.

The blonde then picked her detergent bottle back up and started reading the label again.

"Lesson two:" Jane took the bottle from her, glanced at the front label, then took the lid off, "the amount of detergent you use is equal to the amount of clothing you're washing. For example, a full load, a full cup of detergent. Half a load, half a cup, and etcetera." Jane dumped the soap in, "Same for fabric softener too, if you're into that kind of stuff."

"What is that?"

"Fabric softener?" Jane mused, "It's an extra liquid to help make your clothes a bit softer. I have some if you'd like to try it." she offered

The blonde nodded and Jane poured a little bit of her softener into the blondes washer and turned back to folding her clothes.

After a moment, she caught something in the corner of her eye and she turned back to the blonde, who was slowly shutting the lid and then gazing at all the buttons and knobs in confusion.

Jane just chuckled once more and stepped back over to her machine, "Whites and lights you wash on hot. Add an extra rinse for the fabric softener. Add your quarters." Jane looked around for the quarters and saw none, "Where's your quarters?"

"Why do I need quarters?" the blonde asked

"To pay for the wash."

"I didn't know I had to pay." the blonde's eyes started to tear up, "I cannot do anything right."

"Hey hey hey, don't cry. It's fine. Do you have any cash on you?"

The blonde pulled a few singles from her front pocket. Jane led the woman across the room to the change machine and showed her how to put in her cash and then quarters came out. When they had their needed change, Jane showed her where to put it and started the wash.

As Jane started to fold her laundry again she spoke quietly, "My name is Jane."

The blonde smiled, "Maura."

"So, Maura. What brings a girl like you to a laundry mat at three in the morning?"

"A girl like me?"

Jane shrugged, "You don't really seem the type to do your own laundry, no offense."

Maura nodded, "None taken. I just, well. My mother. It is all her fault."

"Preach." Jane sighed

"We had lunch a few days ago, and she was nagging me once again about how I need a husband to take care of me. And nagging me again about how I need to move back home so _she_ can take care of me. And I don't want either of those things. I want to live on my own, and make my own way in the world. I don't need someone to take care of me. Then when she heard that, she laughed. I _can_ live on my own. And I guess I just wanted to prove it by doing my own laundry. I know that sounds stupid, but…"

"It's not stupid." Jane assured, "That's honorable."

"I can't even do that right."

"We all have to learn someday. But you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here at three in the morning?"

Maura nodded, "I'm a first year surgical resident at Mass General. I only ever work nights, so my schedule is off. What are _you_ doing here at three in the morning?" Maura asked, sitting on top of the washer with her legs crossed under her.

Jane chuckled, "I'm a beat cop. My shifts are only at night too. So when I have a day off, I'm up all night and sleep during the day. I could send it home to my mother, but she's nosy. If she saw all the clothes I wear outside of work, she'd gripe at me constantly about wearing more feminine clothing to attract a good man." Jane shook her head.

Maura nodded.

They turned silent a moment and Jane looked down at the clothes in her hands, "Is there anything else you're wanting to learn to spite your mother?"

Maura blushed slightly and chuckled. "Well, cooking would probably be next. I can barely boil water. Even then, I'd probably burn it."

Jane smiled, "Maura, it is your lucky day."

"And why is that?"

The brunette dropped the sweater in her hands, "You happen to be talking to a full fledged Italian-American. Every Italian woman in my family was born to work in a kitchen. My ma and my nona have been teaching me to master the art of cooking since before I could walk." she paused and thought a moment, "Though, I only cook Italian food."

Maura giggled, "Would you be willing to take on an eager student? I learn quickly." she pleaded with a big, toothy smile.

Jane's heart melted. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship, "I'd love to. But first." she said, holding out a fitted sheet, "We learn to fold sheets."


End file.
